


A Royal Summons

by DraceDomino



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Breeding, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Harems, Master/Pet, Pony/Human Sex, Sibling Incest, Sloppy Oral, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Unsatisfied and horny, Princess Celestia casts a spell to summon a lover that will satisfy her deepest fantasies. She might've been expecting another pony, but what she gets is a thick-cocked human that's more than happy to go along with this magical horse queen's desires. How slutty can a princess get when she gives in to every submissive impulse in her flank? Time to find out!Commissioned story, OC is the client's creation.





	1. Chapter One

A Royal Summons  
-By Drace Domino

None of the stallions in Equestria had managed to satisfy her. She had tried quite a few and they all had come up short for any one of a number of reasons, and all of them had fallen into the same pit of respecting their princess too much in order to truly let go. They were afraid of her, and they would never have even dreamed about treating her the way she desired, ached, and craved to be treated. Princess Celestia was a depraved slut deep down, and in the cruelest of ironies she had never once been able to indulge in it. Her status and her royal lineage had prevented her from enjoying the desires she dreamt about every night, desires she had been forced to hide from her sister, her subjects, and the rest of Equestria. After all, it wasn’t fitting for a princess to ask to be made to submit...it had to simply be taken.

It was in the midst of her frustration and her desperation that Princess Celestia turned to the one thing that had always done right by her: magic. In a world where the laws and rules were defined by spellcraft so too could her desires be sated, and it was late one evening that Princess Celestia began to enact one of her grandest spells. Magic that could rip apart the tether of dimensions and open gates to other worlds was amongst the most complicated and difficult of spells, and if she was being totally honest with herself she was taking a great risk in casting such a spell. Still, the risk was worth it. Equestria could’ve easily become overrun with some foul monster that she inadvertently unleashed, but in that evening of desperation and desire it didn’t matter to her.

Princess Celestia needed fucked, and she couldn’t wait any longer.

The royal leader of Equestria was dressed for the occasion even while she cast her spell, standing there in her chambers and focusing her energies into her horn. Her lower legs wore fishnets that started just above her hooves and nearly trailed up to her flank, adding a dark tint to her legs that made them all the more enticing. Similar wraps were at her front legs but rose a little higher up, wrapping around to match her shoulders and form into something of a shirt. It was a sexy and revealing little number designed by none other than Rarity; made to swear that she wouldn’t tell anybody that she had designed clothing purely for the princess to get fucked in. No doubt Rarity was somewhere spinning her wheels trying to figure out who it was that Princess Celestia was being a whore for, but she couldn’t have possibly guess what happened in Celestia’s bedroom that night.

Princess Celestia stood there in her slutty outfit, her horn glowing brighter and brighter as the seconds passed. The air above her began to crackle and spark with activity and power, and as her horn pointed towards the ceiling a slow and swirling portal began to form. Purple and yellow magic blended together and rapidly spun above her head, spinning into a wide spiral that rippled with power in the same way as the mirror that Sunset Shimmer had used to visit another distant world. Bracing her hooves against the ground and clenching her teeth as she focused further, Celestia stretched her power out and let the magic guide her. It was a homing spell of sorts, designed to reach through the ether between worlds and find someone that would sate her. Someone that would use her as she desired, someone that would make her bend to her knees and relish in getting fucked and filled. She was looking for a master and a king in the same breath, and to that end she wouldn’t settle for anything less than the best her magic could find.

When the spell found its target, it asked no questions or permissions. Like a cloud of miasma it crossed over its target, snapping into activity a large portal over the young man’s head. When Celestia realized she had found her subject she snapped back with her head like she was reeling in a fish, hooves digging in against the carpet of her bedroom as she did so. There was a little resistance, but nothing from her target’s world could rival the power of Equestrian magic. Whoever she pulled from his own dimension was either unlucky or lucky depending on perspective, but one thing was certain: he was coming to Equestria whether he liked it or not.

Celestia’s horn burned white-hot as she continued to use her power, yanking what was by now a wriggling and writhing mass through portal after portal on a return trip. Whoever she had caught was clearly taken off guard by the sudden pull of magic, and he was fighting against her even as the colors swirled and twisted. Good. If he was angry by the time he landed in her bedroom, it only meant he’d fuck her all the harder! Celestia grinned at the thought as her nethers went damp, and her flank lowered to anchor herself a little harder against the floor. He was almost there, her guest, her master, her king...just a little bit more of a tug with the magic and--

Wham! The portal snapped open and her prey fell forward, dropping straight from the portal squarely into Princess Celestia’s bed. At the time of summoning Celestia had no idea just what he would look like; whether he would be a pony or like the people of the dimension Sunset Shimmer lived in, or something altogether different. He could’ve been a dragon, or a monster, or even something like Discord...but Celestia had to admit, what she finally found laying there in her bed was comforting in simplicity.

He was almost like those of Sunset Shimmer’s dimension, but larger. Broader shoulders led to a more filled out frame, and his skin tone seemed a bit more fluid in presentation. It wasn’t red or green or pink or blue like those of that other world, instead falling into a pale complexion framed with hair that was a soft bright blonde. Blue eyes were young looking and framed by a handsome face, and though he was clearly scared for the moment the young man didn’t say anything. Instead he simply pressed back against the headboard, his eyes open wide and his mind clearly racing to process everything that was going on.

“Good evening, Master.” Princess Celestia greeted him, and drew forward with a wide smile pressed against her muzzle. Her hooves padded towards the bed and she drew one fishnet-clad leg up, bracing it on the edge as she levelled her gaze towards him. It was almost hard to believe this frightened young man was the master that her magic guided her to, but it was understandable that he was afraid. She was slightly larger than him, flickering with magic and power, and after all, she was indeed a talking pony wearing fishnets. In order to make him feel comfortable she gave him her softest smile, and dipped her head in a sign of obedience. Already she was submitting, already she was ready to regard this unknown young man as her master. “I’m sorry to summon you like this without your permission, but...you’re needed here.”

The young man, still watching around the room with a look of shock and surprise, tightened his throat before speaking. He was cautious with his words and still tried to keep his distance, something made a little difficult by Celestia’s steady advance. She was creeping closer now, moving ahead inch by inch as she brought another leg up on the edge of the bed. Like a slow and hungry predator she was advancing, giving the young man precious little time to get his head around the situation.

“W...What is this? Who or...or what are you?” There was still fear and confusion in his eyes, though those same eyes crossed up and down over what Celestia was wearing. Past her fluid rainbow mane that constantly flickered with light and color he could see her black fishnets over all four legs, and if those garments meant anything like they did in his own dimension, their intention was clear. The fact that he was resting on a bed seemed to verify that suspicion, and the look in this magical pony’s eyes spoke even more of her desires. “What...I’m...I’m so confused!”

“Don’t worry, Master. I wouldn’t ever hurt you.” Princess Celestia calmly responded, and she watched as he noticeably calmed at her words. A wide smile crossed her features as she gazed at him in fond desire, and slowly the tip of her horn began to glow once more. As it did so the young man’s pants started to loosen; moving as if by themselves his belt started to free itself and the buttons of his jeans began to unfurl. His eyes went wide and surprised, but he looked right back up at the alicorn as she spoke up once more. “In fact, I just want to make you happy. My name is Princess Celestia, and I would…” She licked her lips, pointedly. “...very much like to suck your cock now.”

More confusion, but a lot less fear ran through the visitor as he sat there on the bed. Even without his consent Celestia continued to open up his pants, pulling his belt free and letting it dash to the side of the room. Eventually he even felt his lower half lifting from the alicorn’s power, just enough for her to begin hitching his pants down around his knees, bringing his boxers along for the ride. Sitting in his lap was a cock that was already at half-mast, responding partly from the adrenaline in the moment and partly from the setting. His fear couldn’t diminish the fact that an attractive and sweet-voiced horse woman was approaching the edge of the bed, stating her intent to give him a blowjob. Sure, he didn’t quite know what the fuck was going on just yet, but...who could possibly say no to that sort of offer?

“Uh...uh...sure, I guess…” He stammered out, moving a hand to rub at the back of his head. That word of agreement made Princess Celestia practically beam in delight, and she started to approach even further. Her eyes were transfixed; focused on this human’s length, watching as it twitched underneath her gaze and started to grow a little more. As she lingered close by the human spoke up again, trying his best to manage some sort of professional greeting to his tone. “My name is Hank. It’s nice to meet you, Princess...Princess Celestia. Oh. Ohhhhh my, you’re really doing it.”

The muzzle of the royal ruler of Equestria had lowered itself fully, and Celestia had begun to lick across Hank’s stiffening cock. Her tongue; warm and wet and rather skilled, wove back and forth across his length as he grew harder and stiffer from her attentions. Her eyes closed and the princess fell into a blissful state with a wide smile spread across her face, all as her tongue moved forward to dance back and forth along the tasty embrace of a human’s cock. It was a new experience for her indeed, but the slutty way that she had thrown herself into the moment only made the royal woman all the more wet and excited. And from Hank’s perspective, his strange day was taking an admittedly exciting turn.

“F...Fuck…” He finally hissed out from the back of his throat, squeezing his shoulders to the headboard as he stretched his legs. His cock was thick and throbbing now, extended to its full size and sticking straight up from his lap. He bit down on his bottom lip while he watched the pony work at his member, still trying to wrap his head around it all. Was this really happening? Was some kind of winged unicorn really giving him a blowjob right now? It made him quiver down to the very core of his being, and finally he opted to simply throw himself into the situation and embrace what was happening rather than fight it. If this pony wanted to call him Master, he’d allow it. And if she wanted to suck his cock, then he’d make sure that she did it right.

With a stern hand Hank finally reached out, and let his fingers press into the soft rainbow mane of Princess Celestia. He wrapped his fingers about the back of her head as he eased her down, letting her know that licks would not be nearly enough for her to please her Master properly. Her mouth made a perfect hiding spot for his throbbing member as he ushered it inside of her, laying it down against her tongue and groaning as she accepted it hungrily. The princess murmured with a noise of contentment as she was fed every inch of Hank’s length, her equine muzzle easily able to claim it all and embrace every bit of his cock in warm, wet delight. As her muzzle lowered down to his lap she let her tongue lash out, peeking out from the bottom of her lips and slurping back and forth across his sack. The entire time she gazed up at him, her eyes glossy and enchanted, clearly loving the pure moment of being a submissive slut ready to suck him off.

“Fucking crazy…” Hank murmured to himself, as his other hand reached out to the back of Celestia’s head. Soon he had her gripped from both sides and was forcing her head into his lap, making the equine deepthroat him as the evening continued. His hips rolled up to crash his cock even harder and deeper into her mouth, plunging into her throat and making her mildly wince from the strain. He was a good mouthful for a royal slut, and as he started to fuck her mouth ropes of spit drolled from the sides of her lips down onto Hank’s own lap. “If this is what you want, slut...I’m...I’m not going to say no!”

And why would he? After everything Celestia had done, pulling him from his home and dropping him right into her bed, he couldn’t fathom any reason why he shouldn’t just fuck the horse’s face with every ounce of strength inside of him. The look on her cocksucking muzzle made it clear she was enjoying the rough treatment, and it only inspired Hank to facefuck her even further. He clenched his teeth as pleasure wrapped all around him and a wet noise filled the room, the steady sloppy slurping of a royal princess of Equestria downing herself on a thick human cock. The spit that danced from the sides of her muzzle continued to smear across his lap and even found its way onto her cheeks, and it wasn’t long before she looked anything but like a princess. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she pressed her thighs together in excitement; flank lifting up in the air and rainbow tail swishing back and forth. The pleasure of being throated was almost as intense as being on the receiving end, and the submissive and lewd Celestia utterly relished in it. The hands on the back of her head were fierce and strong, and after his initial hesitation it was clear that Hank was not only able, but eager to treat her like the slut she knew she was. This wasn’t some loser from Ponyville that couldn’t bare to be rough with his princess, this was someone that would put her through her paces. Make her relish in her wetness. Use her for his pleasure at every opportunity.

This was someone that wouldn’t be afraid to make Princess Celestia the biggest personal fuckwhore in all of Equestria.

The sloppy blowjob continued, and Hank only kept meeting Celestia’s expectations and demands. He pulled his member free and slapped her muzzle with it a few times to properly spread her throated spit back and forth over her face, only to plunge her head right back down on his cock and experience that wonderful warmth once more. She whimpered and howled in pleasure as she was throated deeper and deeper with every passing second, and Hank’s fingers nearly went white-knuckled in her mane as he continued to ram up into her. The quivering of her throat, the steady beads of drool running down his cock, the whimpering from the back of a royal throat...it was all too much to bear, and it wasn’t long before Hank found himself rocking forward in pleasure.

“That’s it, slut!” He called out, falling quite nicely into the role of master. “I’m gonna cum, you fucking horse whore! Get ready!” Whether Celestia was prepared or not, he’d be cumming in just a few seconds, and he could already tell it was going to be the most intense orgasm of his life. The sloppy deepthroat from a submissive princess wasn’t exactly how he had expected his most pleasing moment up to that point, but it was hard to argue with the results. Whether it was a dream or an odd twist of reality, he was going to make the most of it and absolutely flood Celestia’s throat with his thick, creamy seed.

And when he did just that, the princess’ moaned, screamed, and whimpered around the gagging rush of cum. Hank’s grip was too firm for her to pull her head off of his cock, and as a result she was forced to contend with his cum sweeping down her throat with the first few pulses. As she coughed and gagged against it Hank allowed her to slowly start to pull back up, filling first her mouth before then letting his member pop out of her lips, only to spray across her face. The equine beauty received threads of cum plastering her face; marking everything from her rainbow hair to her muzzle to her crown, the symbol of rulership of Equestria. And as Hank laid back with a satisfied look on his face and a still-hard cock drooling cum against his lap, Celestia just shuddered in pleasure.

She dropped her head down to begin cleaning his prick off even without being ordered to. As cum dripped from the edge of her crown against her face she slurped back and forth with her wide, wet tongue, licking him from his balls to his tip and swallowing every trace of cum. Hank just rested back; stretching his arms out on the headboard and watching as the subservient bitch horse properly tended to him. His cock waved back and forth by the motions of her tongue, and her look of enchanted slurping across her muzzle was nothing short of the mark of a real whore.

“Good slut. You like all that cum?” Hank asked, quirking a brow. Celestia nodded eagerly but didn’t dare speak up; not when her mouth was used to much better effect by cleaning off Hank’s cock. The human gave another wide smile, and found himself falling even deeper into the mayhem he was yanked into. “Good. Now bend over in front of me, Celestia. Time to see what that pony cunt feels like.”

\--

“Please...please stick it inside of me…” There she was, the ruler of Equestria, begging to be fucked like a common whore. The princess was resting on her bed with her flank up in the air, tail lifted to ensure that Hank could get an unobstructed view of her pussy. She was dripping, glistening, showing her arousal clearly and obviously, and the closer Hank’s cock got to her pussy the more she whined for it. The princess wiggled her hips from side to side, dug her hooves against her bed, and practically ached for a moment of insertion that felt like it was taking forever to arrive. She gave a low grumble from the back of her throat as she pushed herself back, hoping to coax her pussy against Hank’s member. The human that had arrived in her realm through magic; however, was content to keep her teased.

“Beg louder for it, slut.” Hank murmured, and moved a hand down to take a tight fist around the hilt of Celestia’s tail. He held that warm, rainbow mane within a dominant grip and let his hips thrust forward, just enough to drag his shaft over her raw, wet lips. “If you wanted fucked so bad you were willing to kidnap me, I better hear you beg…”

“Please...oh please, Master! I need fucked, I need fucked so hard…!” Princess Celestia didn’t hesitate, and the begging tone in her voice was rich with desire and aching lust. She winced and wiggled underneath the grip around her tail and her hooves continued to dust against her sheets, struggling to keep herself steady in the heat of the moment. The slow press of his shaft on her pussy left her hungry, hungrier than she had ever been, and covered his cock in her dripping nectar. Her voice was a desperate whine that sounded truly unprincesslike, the true voice of a depraved submissive slut ready to be claimed. “Fuck me, Master! Fuck your princess! Fuck her as hard as you can, I beg you!”

Hank simply smiled, and with a tiny shrug of his shoulders decided to give the bitch what she begged for. As he pushed forward his cock squeezed into Celestia’s tight fuckhole, slowly at first but with a quickening pace that drew faster the more he realized just how warm, wet, and tight her entrance was. It was a grip even better than her mouth, just as it was more rewarding to plunge himself down into her fiercely tight, enjoyable depths. As he pushed inside and made sure to hilt himself Princess Celestia practically howled in pleasure, her cum-marked lips opening wide as she felt joy erupt from every inch of her flawless equine body. And once Hank had started to plunge himself into her depths, he allowed momentum and passion to carry him forward in what became a series of hard, violent thrusts.

His hand crashed against the howling princess’ flank back and forth, spanking her hard as he began to fuck her deep and heavy to her core. The grip of this princess horse’s pussy was like a joy he had never known, squeezing him better than any mere human woman had ever even thought possible. The sound of wet impact filled the room as Hank fucked into her again and again, the noise joined in by the steady slapping across her flank that filled the room like a heavy clapping. He grunted and clenched his muscles tight as he began to ram her, and with a deep, throaty voice he offered yet more orders to the submissive horse in front of him.

“Keep talking, slut!” He barked out, and gave her another spank, so hard that it left his hand and fingers stinging from the impact. “Tell me how much you love it while I drill this whore horse pussy!”

Princess Celestia, despite her title and her power, could only nod and swallow in desperation. She wasn’t even sure if she had the strength to speak in that moment, but she didn’t dare dismiss his demand. If she did, Hank might pull out of her, he might even ask to leave! She’d do anything to keep his cock inside of her cunt in that moment, to keep getting fucked down to her deepest regions, to keep getting treated like the submissive slut she had always wanted to be. She rose her head and looked back at him with a hunger in her eyes; her long glorious hair half-hiding her face as she finally managed to squeak out a nervous yet passionate voice.

“I...I love it...it’s the best I ever felt, Master…” She shuddered, just as she heard his lap clap against her round, full flank. “All I want is to be your slut from now on, to be your bitch...I...I just want fucked and filled every day, Master! All for you! Make me your whore every day and night!”

Hank smirked at that, and he rewarded Celestia by once more pulling her tail and drilling his cock down to the hilt. When he picked up his pace and it became clear that his moment was coming, Celestia moaned and tightened her fuckhole around his member, blurting out again. Her voice was already going hoarse, but she didn’t care. She’d be moaning a lot that night, and there was no reason to dare hold back.

“Fill me with your cum, Master! Fill your princess slave! I...I love it, Master, I...I love you, Master!” She tightened even harder, clenching her fuckhole around Hank’s throbbing, pulsing member. “B...Breed me, Master…! Give me your foal!”

In truth, Hank still wasn’t entirely sure that it wasn’t all just some weird and elaborate dream. Everything to that point had felt incredibly lifelike and real, but...how could it? How could he really be fucking a magical pony princess? How could he know anything so wonderful and pleasing around his cock? And how could he listening to something so odd beg not only for his cum, but to be bred?

Ultimately the “how” didn’t matter, because all Hank cared about in the moment was his climax. He came hard and fiercely as Celestia begged to be bred, giving the royal slut her request as his cock throbbed against her wet, tight embrace. His member plunged in deep, pressing hard against the furthest and most narrow part of her pussy, and as it embedded itself against her he squirted rope after rope of sticky, thick, human cum. Celestia for her part was speechless, moaning and whimpering and shuddering in her own violent climax, and her entire body tensed up and trembled there on her royal bed. She was a submissive slut now; a bred bitch, and she couldn’t of possibly been happier.

When Hank pulled his cock out of Celestia’s pussy, she shuddered and her thick folds twitched, a line of cream slowly drooling out of her. It dropped down against her equine thighs and eventually to the silk sheets underneath, making a mess both of the bedding and the fine fishnets that Rarity had tailored for her. Ruining Rarity’s clothing with cum was going to be a recurring thing for Celestia from now on, and she knew as much from the second Hank started to move back over towards the head of the bed. He didn’t say anything but a hard slap against Celestia’s cum-filled cunt made her gasp, just as another hand against the back of her head was there to guide her mouth over his cock once more. She didn’t resist for a second; slurping against his member as her eyes drifted up, staring at her new Master in love and devotion.

And from there, Hank put his new whore to good use. Like any proper master he made sure to break her in during the first night, putting his thoughts of home distantly aside while he continued to enjoy the unusual circumstances that had been thrust upon him. He made the best of an already wonderful situation by claiming the royal whore again and again, fucking her pussy and mouth and even her ass with every inch of his thick and hungry cock. His limits went beyond anything he had ever known before arriving there in Celestia’s bed, and he claimed her again and again until both of them were completely and entirely spent. And at the very end Celestia laid there on the bed, gasping and literally dripping with cum. Fishnets were marred and marked with cream, her ass and her pussy enjoyed threads of it pouring down her thighs, and it had even made its way into the hair of her mane and her tail alike. Still she was practically glowing, and as Hank ushered her head into his lap one more time she gave a few affectionate kisses at the thick cock hanging there. They were done fucking for the night, but she’d be happy to worship his prick for a few minutes before they truly went to bed.

“Please stay...Master…” Princess Celestia begged, her tongue trailing forward to give his member a long, slow lick. “Stay...I’ll be your slut...if you’ll be my king…” More licks. More kisses. Even a tender nuzzle of her nose against the sack hanging underneath his shaft. Celestia wanted him to feel as comfortable and happy as could be, and as Hank laid back against the headboard he had a hard time imagining a moment that he was feeling any better. One of his hands dropped down into Celestia’s mane while the other lowered to her backside, two fingers moving to pet across a pussy that had been filled to the brim with cum. She shivered as those fingers slid inside, and Hank merely chuckled as he ushered the tip of his cock against her mouth once more.

“I’ll think about it.” He whispered in response, giving the royal slut hope that he might accept her invitation of marriage and fealty. “But I’ll need to fuck you a few more times before I’m sure.”

Princess Celestia merely purred, her lips wrapped around Hank’s shaft and moving down to the hilt. A smile spread across her cock-filled features, the happiest she had worn in some time. Princess Celestia, ruler of all Equestria, finally had her heart’s desire. She was an owned bitch; broken and bred. It was all she ever wanted.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing I learned with this story: I like writing the word "horsepussy." Horsepussy horsepussy horsepussy horsepussy.
> 
> Hey, more of Celestia and her human lover!

A Royal Summons  
Chapter Two  
-By Drace Domino

Horsepussy. It had become something that Hank enjoyed on a daily basis, and most days several times as the hours went on. Since arriving in Princess Celestia’s land and becoming her chosen partner, Hank had thrown himself into the unique situation and enjoyed it for all it was worth. The sting of leaving behind friends and family was negligible compared to the pleasure he was receiving there, being treated like a king by a woman that was as close to a goddess that this realm had. Princess Celestia was endlessly beautiful despite the fact that she was an equine, and by all estimations she seemed entirely submissive and eager to serve him. In the morning, every morning, she would suck her human lover awake until he fed her a mouthful of cum. In the afternoon, she would beg for his cock to drive into her within the confines of her bedchamber. In the evening, she would fully make herself available to him in all ways she could imagine, bending and bowing and serving as a proper horse slut. The evenings were typically long and filled with a deep intimacy that ran further down than most people could fathom, with Princess Celestia giving off herself entirely to the human she had summoned.

Sure, some of her kind had been surprised at the new human that Princess Celestia was spending time with. Most of them didn’t quite know what sort of creature that Hank was, and naturally they were a little concerned considering his newfound closeness to their royal ruler. Still, it was clear that Hank’s presence made the princess happy, and because of that nobody had dared question it. Even if they had reservations they kept them to themselves, correctly ascertaining that it was Princess Celestia’s happiness that was the most important thing.

Princess Luna was one such individual, conflicted over the past long month. She hadn’t really fully understood the nature of Celestia and Hank’s relationship even after Celestia had explained it, after she had boasted for nearly an hour about how wonderful Hank made her feel. Luna simply couldn’t get her head around it; why a royal would want to lay with a common human, and why her sister would even desire a lover. After all, Luna herself had never felt the impulse to take one, and her empty bed at night had become something she was accustomed to. But alas...if Hank made her dear sister happy, Princess Luna would gladly give her that blessing.

It was late one evening that Princess Luna walked down the halls of their elegant castle, her hooves making light clopping noises on the marblestone as she walked. That late at night few in the castle were awake, and the guards she saw in the hallway merely gave her a short nod to show their loyalty. As the woman that controlled the realm of night Luna was at home there in the dark, and she was making a beeline to her sister’s room in order to speak to her. Much needed to be said...and even apologized about. She had questioned Celestia’s judgement when it wasn’t her place to, even questioned the relationship that her sister had volunteered into. And though Luna still didn’t quite understand it all, she was wise enough to know that a good thing that worked was still laid out before her. Princess Celestia, her dear and darling sister, had been smiling for a month straight. How could she possibly stand in the way of such a thing?

As she reached the end of the hall leading into Princess Celestia’s bedroom, one of Luna’s ears twitched as she heard a tiny noise. It was muffled from a mostly-closed door but as Luna got closer and closer she could hear the sounds from within all the more clearly, as well as let her vision gaze into the room beyond. And it was there, in the dead of night with blushing cheeks, Luna stood just outside her sister’s bedroom and watched while Princess Celestia gave a clear and crystal display of just what it was that she saw in Hank.

 

Neither Hank nor Princess Celestia were aware that Luna was a mere dozen feet away staring through the crack in their door, but that didn’t stop them from putting on a show. When Luna rounded the corner she saw her sister with her flank high up in the air; her wings folded at her back and her long, beautiful hair shimmering in subtle waves. The first sight Luna took in was her sister’s flank and she could tell that she was noticeably aroused; her pussy swollen and tender and even a little pink against the white. She was wet; practically dripping against the inside of her thighs, and yet nothing was even touching her yet. She was resting on her knees as she lifted her flank; braced there on the bed, and her front hooves were situated a little way before her squarely on either side of Hank’s lap. The human sat there at the head of Princess Celestia’s bed, back against the headboard and one hand deep into the tresses of Celestia’s hair. And it was with his forceful motions helping her out that Princess Celestia was sucking on a large, throbbing cock.

Luna’s throat tightened as she saw it, and though she knew she shouldn’t of been watching she found it difficult to turn away. Her own sister’s lips smoothing up and down the sculpt of a thick human dick, spit shivering on all sides of it while she slurped and suckled and moaned with a muffled mouth. Her eyes were looking up adoringly at Hank while he helped her force her head down on his cock, and as the two remained oblivious of Luna’s presence Hank finally spoke up with a hungry smile playing on his face.

“Suck it good, my slutty queen.” He grinned, and pushed Celestia down on his dick so hard and so deep that she was forced to choke against it for a second. “If you don’t, I just might not fuck you tonight...and wouldn’t that be a shame?”

Celestia moaned and worked even harder, even though it was an empty threat. Hank, not fucking his pet horse queen that evening? He would’ve been mad not to take every opportunity he could to lay his member into Celestia’s tight horse cunt. Still, making her work for it was all the sweeter, especially when Celestia’s royal mouth felt like it was made for sucking cock. It was a wild and wet blowjob from start to finish, her unique equine mouth not properly fitting a perfect seam around his human member. The muzzle of the ponies of Equestria simply wasn’t designed for sucking human cock...but that didn’t mean they couldn’t have a lot of fun trying, on both ends.

“Mmmsh...mmmmp...shhhlrrr…” Princess Celestia practically purred around his cock, wiggling her flank back and forth. She desperately opened her mouth a little wider as Hank continued to rut into her, thrusting up into the sloppy blowjob until he felt his cocktip smack the front of her throat. She groaned and spread her legs and felt her hooves skidding across the sheets, and all the while Hank simply fucked her mouth with profound delight. Soon he had both hands in Celestia’s mane and when it came time to cum he forced her mouth down even deeper on his cock, making sure that her lips met his lap as he started to spurt with ropes of thick, heavy cream.

From the shadows Luna watched, still blushing and stunned as she witnessed the cum hunger of her own older sister. She had never seen Celestia do something so depraved before, but there she was drinking up every bit of cream Hank could offer. Her throat was gulping down mouthful after mouthful and when he had finished with his main bursts she pulled her head off, licking his cock up and down and collecting any cum that she had missed. And while she did it she looked up at him with the same adoring eyes, her voice sweet and loving and her tongue shivering up and down that dick.

“Mmmph...so...so good, Master…” She moaned, and swallowed another tasty mouthful of human cum. “Your cock...your cock is so good...it makes me so happy...I love it so much...I love you so much…”

Words of complete adulation fell from her lips when they weren’t wrapped around Hank’s human cock, and Hank simply sat and soaked them all up. While Celestia licked and teased at his cock it quickly resumed its strength, stiffening up and standing straight from his lap to show that he was ready for more. And once it was there again Hank pulled his hand anew into Celestia’s hair, pulling her mouth away as he spoke up in a low, hungry voice.

“I love you too, my whore queen.” He promised, grinning as a hand moved down. He gave a tight fierce squeeze of Princess Celestia’s flank; sinking his fingers against her ass and tightening his grip. She shuddered from the impact and practically melted at his command, moving to almost immediately fulfill that which he asked for. “On your knees, Princess. I want to taste some of that horsepussy.”

Princess Celestia, already damp and aching from desire, rushed to comply. From the shadows Luna only swallowed again, nervous and stunned from what she was watching, and yet she still refused to turn away. How could she? She couldn’t bring herself to tear her eyes away any more than she could explain the slowly building moisture nestled in between her own thighs.

She needed to see just where this was going.

 

Hank’s tongue started at Celestia’s hood and licked all the way up, taking a long, sweet taste of her. The princess was resting on her knees just as she had been told to, her flank lifted up once more to allow her lover to treat himself. He had knelt forward and gripped her tail at the very base to lift it up and away from his face while he worked, slurping and sucking on the princess’ horsepussy just as she had done for his cock. The princess was moaning louder and louder as he worked with a heavy blush lining her features, her voice carrying through the room and down the hall, and certainly over the ears of her nearby sister. As her hooves scooted against the sheets her legs spread a little further apart, and Celestia’s voice filled the room with a shudder of intense pleasure quivering through her.

“O...Oh Master...Master…” She could barely find the strength to speak, shaking as she was with some heavy passion. Her throat was quivering with weakness as she struggled to find the words, but she managed to seize them even amidst a tingling sensation that resonated from the very pit of her body. “Ohhh, Master, please keep going...it makes me...it makes me so very happy…”

Hank just smiled and did as Princess Celestia asked. After all, it was the least he could do in return for everything she had given him. A wonderful place to live, delicious food, all the sex he could want with a magical horse...it was a better life than anyone really deserved, and he was lucky enough to fall into it. His tongue flicked back and forth across Celestia’s lips as he continued to tease her, finally moving to squeeze three thick fingers into her hole. While he did it his mouth locked down against her hood and suckled against her clit, making her moan louder and louder as his fingers twisted, probed, and teased his lover’s sex. The feel of her tight grip around his digits was enough to make Hank’s own cock throb; a firm reminder of just how much she could milk something that was stuffed deep, deep inside of her. Between Princess Celestia and her new master, no evening had gone without some form of lewd desire between them. Fingers, cocks, tongues...everything was shared, and Celestia’s body was open to any part of Hank that he so desired. And while Hank continued to suck on her sopping entrance Celestia spoke up once more, her voice again quivering from arousal and emotion and very nearly breaking.

“M...Master...you should know...you should know…” She whispered and whimpered, her legs spreading a little farther apart. She gazed over her shoulder and looked to the young man, her cheeks flushing a deeper shade as she continued. “I’m...I’m ready. Ready to bred, Master. Ready for your foal. I’m positive this time. If you...if you take me, if you cum inside of me with your wonderful cock…” She swallowed heavily, and her pussy gave Hank’s fingers a long, tight squeeze. “...if you cum inside of me tonight, I’m certain to carry your foal. Please...Please, Master...I want...I want to have yours…”

Hank’s tongue was swirling back and forth all while Celestia spoke, and the excitement in the princess was noticeable as she spoke of being bred. She squeezed his fingers a little harder and even seemed to get a little juicier; more nectar glistening from her sopping sex as the notion came up between them. She was ready to be bred and eager to be pregnant, and she wanted her beloved Hank to have the honors. Her lover, her Master. Who else could she have possibly asked? Hank merely smiled as he pulled his mouth away from Celestia’s pussy, and he licked his lips of the sweet flavor that she had allowed to cover his face. One hand moved forward swiftly; giving Celestia a sudden and hard slap on her flank, and as she gasped the young man moved to sit down once more. Seated again with his back to the headboard Hank stretched out with his legs moving wide; his cock sticking straight up from his lap and still glistening in Celestia’s spit.

“You’ve got to earn my cum, Queen Slut.” He offered one of his many, many pet names for his perfect prized bitch horse. “Get on, and get to work.”

Without a moment of hesitation Celestia did just that, still shaking from heated arousal thanks to Hank’s eager tongue. She padded forward on her hooves and positioned herself so that her flank was facing him; moving carefully and sweetly so she could lower herself back onto his cock. Being ridden reverse cowgirl by a pony wasn’t something Hank had ever imagined would happen in his life, but now that he was there living that experience he couldn’t possibly think of anything more enjoyable. Celestia’s swaying tail pushed up against his chest and her sweetly scented mane fell to his face, and then finally gave the warm tickle of magic as it gripped around his cock.

Celestia’s horn was glowing, and with her magical talents she formed a sleeve around Hank’s cock; keeping it steady and straight as she lowered herself onto it. Without any hands to hold his prick it was the only way she could line it up with her pussy, and once she felt the throb of his tip against her warm, wet entrance a groan of pure delight rose from her throat. She took a long, deep breath as the glow of her horn subsided and Hank’s cock was allowed to stand of its own volition, and then she began to ease herself down onto her haunches.

Like warm, melted butter he pierced her pussy deep and slow, the pressure smooth and nothing short of absolutely delightful. Celestia groaned in glee the entire time her pussy was claimed by human cock, and soon she sat against his lap as she rolled her hips gently from side to side. With her back turned to her human lover Celestia’s front hooves were made to rest on the mattress in front of her, and from there she used her leverage to begin a slow and steady series of thrusts. Up, down, up, down, she started to ride the human in steady waves, and each time she pushed herself down onto Hank’s cock a wet, sloppy noise filled the room around them. The sound of her horse cunt being penetrated by a thick human cock, the sound of the princess being bred by her Master.

Even Hank couldn’t resist moaning in that moment, and his hands moved out to claim Celestia’s waist and help hold her steady. He started to rock his hips up into the princess’ lap as he began to fuck her back, shuddering in pleasure as his entire cock was engulfed by the wet entrance of the perfect pussy. His head rolled back and he closed his eyes as the pleasure overcame him, and he simply allowed himself to lean back and let his cock get worshipped by Princess Celestia’s ferociously enjoyable pussy. The sound of wet delight between them continued to play in the air, and Celestia herself was starting to lose herself quicker than even she thought.

She came swiftly; her pussy tightening as her flank rested in Hank’s lap, and she started to milk his throbbing member with a series of slow grips. He wasn’t ready to cum just yet but it was firmly through his own force of will; it would’ve been easy to give in to Celestia’s greedy snatch right then and there, but why rush the issue? He could have the queen ride his cock all night if he wanted and she eagerly would’ve done so, and there was no reason to put an end to their fun just yet. Instead even while Celestia shuddered and squirmed in the throes of equine orgasm Hank managed to maintain, keeping his hands locked around Celestia’s waist and holding her in place.

“Master...Master, I can’t wait to show everyone…” She shuddered, licking her lips as she continued to speak. “To show them my belly...to let them know it’s yours...to raise our foal together…” More and more thrusting from the princess, slapping her flank up and down in the human’s lap. She was eager to earn his cum but even if she had to work for hours she still would’ve been delighted; the pleasure of earning it was easily a reward in and of itself. With a quiver of emotion rocking through her throat she spoke up again, hooves skidding against the mattress as she whimpered. “I...I can’t wait...think how...think how jealous...my sister will be…”

The words that filled the room in that instant made the pony lurking in the shadows tense up, and not only because she was mentioned directly. When Princess Celestia said it she made sure to let her eyes dash towards the edge of the room, looking to the slightly opened door and the pair of eyes she saw peeping through it. It was clear that Celestia knew her sister was there and yet she hadn’t said anything, keeping that knowledge as her own secret. Even though she saw Luna watching Celestia merely continued to ride, putting on a lewd show for her sister in which she rode a human’s throbbing cock long, hard, and desperately. If anything she seemed to take her enthusiasm up a few steps, and as Luna watched on with a vibrant blush crossing her face Celestia bounced up and down even harder and more merrily than before.

Hank hadn’t noticed Luna lurking in the shadows just yet, but it was probably for the best. It was already hard enough to resist filling Celestia’s cunt with his cream, the knowledge that Luna had been watching the whole time would’ve certainly put him over the edge. Instead he kept his composure as he fucked up into Celestia in deep and hungry strides, and when he felt like it was time for a change of pace he nudged the other woman off of his lap.

“Let’s mix it up, Queen Cumslut.” Another adorable pet name from Master to submissive whore. “Let me up, I want to fuck you from behind.” He let one hand reach out, dragging his nails down Celestia’s back and making her groan even more. “...that’s how I’m going to breed my slutty bitch.”

“Y...Yes, Master…” Princess Celestia practically cooed, and moved to yet another new position. Her excitement rose deeper and deeper, and her heart was fully racing. Soon, she’d be a properly bred bitch.

 

Head down, flank up, that was how Princess Celestia was fucked that evening. With her muzzle pressed against the mattress she offered herself up to Hank, bracing herself and tightening her muscles as he drove his cock hard and fast into her tight, wet cunt. She wasn’t just moaning anymore; she was screaming, her voice filling the room with passion and desire and dancing across the ears of her snooping sister. At that point Celestia was practically relishing in the fact that Princess Luna was watching nearby, and she made damned sure to put on all the more show because of it. Let Luna watch her get fucked, get bred by her Master. If Luna wanted to stand on the sidelines and be jealous, that was her decision. If she wanted to get involved...well, she’d leave that up to Hank and his desires. Surely, she didn’t mind sharing her Master with her sister.

Hank remained oblivious of Luna’s nearby attention, but for good reason considering he was focused on fucking Princess Celestia down to the core. Every time he slammed forward his cocktip reached the very depths of the equine, and her warm, wet snatch grabbed him hard and tight while she milked along his member. Her screams of glee only fueled Hank on to fuck her harder and faster, slapping a hand against her flank from time to time to keep her motivated and moaning, and his other hand moving to grab ahold of her tail. There would be other times to fuck Celestia’s mouth or even her ass, but that evening all he wanted was that sopping wet cunt, that little breed hole where he fully intended to seed his “foal” into Celestia’s cunt. He still didn’t quite know just how that would work considering the differences in their species, but Equestria was a place of magical marvels that he had never imagined before.

“Mmm! Such a tight wet bitch!” Hank grinned, ramming his cock down even deeper and harder. Every strike made his heart race faster and his member surge with pleasure, squeezed as it was by Celestia’s wonderful folds. Another slap to her ass made the princess squeak, and Hank spoke up once more in a demand for his lover’s voice. “Let me hear how much you love human cock, Queen Whore! Let the whole fucking castle hear it!”

Celestia, not one to disobey the word of her master, did just that. Luna’s ears twitched as she heard her sister call out in a loud and demanding voice; the same voice that she would’ve used to summon servants to her side or call for guards to assist her. It was a voice that made it impossible to imagine that other people in the castle didn’t hear it, and if any of the guards or assistances there didn’t already know the nature of Celestia and Hank’s relationship, they certainly would now.

“I love it, Master!” She screamed, like a ravenous bitch in the heats of a depraved lust. “I love human cock! It’s the only thing my pussy wants! Ram it in deep! Fuck me raw! Make me your biiiiiiitch~~” Celestia came from the shame and the delight of her situation; squirting as her horsepussy shivered and twitched and released a burst of nectar. She soaked the sheets underneath them and yet Hank continued to fuck her even harder, fucking her through her screams and her sensitive shivers as her body struggled to regain its composure. When she had the chance to speak once more she did so again with a trembling voice, her throat creaking as she spoke but still managing to prove to everyone in the castle that she wasn’t just the princess of the sun, but one of depraved whores. “Fill me up, Master! Breed your bitch! Give me your foal, I beg you! I don’t want anything else but to be your bride, bitch, and cumsluuuuuut~”

Luna from the sidelines swallowed desperately, and watched with enormous eyes as it all transpired. She was loathed to admit it but her own pussy was damp as she watched, nectar glazing her equine lips as she witnessed her own sister be fucked and creamed and made to submit. Hank shuddered and started to cum and when he did so Luna found herself gasping in excitement, wondering just how it felt to have a human cock inside of her, to experience what it was like to be filled up with cum. Hank was clutching Celestia close as he dumped more and more of his cum inside of her, and he leaned forward as Celestia drew her head back, giving his prized bitch a wet and hungry kiss with human lips pressed to her muzzle. Their eyes were closed and it was clear they were both immeasurably happy, even as Hank’s cock throbbed a last few set of squirts into Celestia’s fuckhole and his cream drizzled out past her petals. Luna simply stood there, wide eyed, stunned and aroused in ways she couldn’t even begin to describe.

Was this love? Was this what her dear sister had been missing? She had never understood Celestia’s actions in bringing a human to Equestria, but was it really just so she could become his submissive bitch? Whatever the reason, it seemed like Celestia was enjoying it...thoroughly. And there was a part of Princess Luna that couldn’t help but crave the same. With one hoof reaching up to press against the side of the door, Luna began to open it up. As she clopped gently into the room the sound of her hooves on the marble floor was enough to draw the attention of both Hank and Princess Celestia, each one turning away from their sweaty and joyful mess to look over.

Neither one of them looked surprised, and Princess Celestia wore a wide, happy smile as she witnessed her sister’s arrival. When Hank pulled out of her his cock throbbed with a heavy pulse, and the human moved a hand down to clap his palm against Celestia’s ass. There he spread her out just a little, showcasing Celestia’s filled and fucked pussy to Luna, letting the other pony witness her sister’s claimed hole. It was drooling cum, the cream leaking down her thighs, squeezed out by her bred bitch basket.

“If you’re going to spy on us, the least you can do is clean up.” Hank’s voice spoke up, gesturing to Celestia’s pussy. Luna, with her throat tight and her heart racing, wasn’t quite sure how to respond. Lean in and suck the cum out of her own sister’s hole? Suddenly her adventure in peeking on Princess Celestia had taken a turn she hadn’t possibly expected.

With a nervous shuffle, Princess Luna took a step forward.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Luna sees the full weight of everything that's going on, can she stay away?
> 
> No. No she can't. That human cock is just too good!

A Royal Summons  
Chapter 3  
-By Drace Domino

Princess Celestia laid on her side; her thighs closed together as cum leaked out of her tender horsepussy. With her wings flat against her back and her head lifted to gaze over her shoulder, the excitement pressing against her features was clear and easy to read. As her own sister slowly approached the bed she didn’t know quite what was going to happen, but the presence of her chosen mate in the room ensured that it would be a thrilling night indeed. Just nearby Hank knelt beside her; naked and with a hand resting against her flank, pulling her folds apart so that the cum could leak slowly and steadily from her hole. It was a tempting creampie for anyone to slurp up, and the invitation had already been cast for none other than Princess Luna to take her first drink. To take her first step into a world of intense pleasure that she didn’t know existed before.

“S...Sister, I do not...I do not understand…” Luna said as much, and yet she continued to step forward on trembling hooves, worry lining her brow as she did so. Her knees were shaking and her throat was tight; worry and concern lining every motion as she padded forward. Did she really do this? Did she lower herself down to begin drinking from her own sister’s slit? Never in her entire life had she even dared to think of such a notion, and yet here she was ready to bend forward. Her eyes drifted from Celestia’s to those of Hank’s; the visiting human that more and more seemed like he would be a permanent fixture in their lives. Over the past few weeks Luna had wrestled a myriad of emotions when it came to Hank; at first dubious of his intentions and worried over her sister’s well being, and now, in the heat of the middle of the night, a steady arousal building inside of her.

She had witnessed Hank fucking Celestia, rutting her long and deep while the other princess begged and pleaded to be fucked and filled. She had heard Celestia beg to be bred, to be seeded with the human’s spunk, and she could still hear the echoes of Celestia’s moans while her tender, hot horsepussy was filled with cum. The smell of sex inside of the room was dense and impossible to avoid; so thick and so hot that Luna’s sensitive nose could pick it up with every last breath. It made her whimper a little deeper, helping to push her into an arousal that she was still having difficulty recognizing. Once more her voice called out to the pair, and she finally drew herself close enough that her knees bumped against the edge of the bed.

“Sister...Hank...this is...what you are doing is…”

“What we’re doing is simply having a good time, Luna.” Princess Celestia cooed, and wiggled her flank from side to side as a gesture of invitation. The cum was still there in her slit ready to be slurped up, her pussy tight and covered in cream with a thin line trailing down the inside of her thigh. Hank’s fingers were near the very edge as he held her out and exposed, showcasing just what a tasty creampie he had filled her with. Princess Celestia pushed the issue with a sudden flare of her horn; a magical bump striking the back of Luna’s flank and wedging her closer to the bed. Luna’s front knees were clamoring forward and she was drawing closer and closer, though it wasn’t until Hank spoke up that she resolved herself to try something so desperately and intensely crazy.

“Your sister’s learned to be a good little slut, Luna.” Hank smirked, his free hand reaching out to give a clapping slap across Celestia’s flank. It was enough to make her tense up and gasp, a hungry groan that turned into an aroused moan by the very end. “And look how happy she is. Don’t you...want to be this happy, too?” And with that, Hank finally offered her a temptation she couldn’t refuse. His hand twisted forward and two fingers pressed together; swiping down the side of Celestia’s pussy and collecting a noticeable coating of his cum. From there he held his hand outward with those same two fingers extended; offering the other princess her first taste of bliss. Princess Luna’s eyes went wide as she studied his digits, her throat tightening and a quiver echoing from her chest, and she fought against every responsible impulse as she looked at Hank’s cum offered up to her.

Maybe...Maybe just a little taste wouldn’t hurt. The princess of the moon gave a submissive whimper as she leaned forward, and with her eyes locked on Hank’s own finally closed the front of her muzzle around his fingers. There she sucked and slurped, teasing her tongue back and forth in between his digits, drawing in her very first taste of human cum. It was...intoxicating, from nearly the first taste, and her eyes rolled back in her head as she sucked it down. The steady warmth of her tongue continued to weave through Hank’s fingers until he finally pulled them away, and with careful consideration he let his hand wrap around the other alicorn’s horn. He watched that hungry look in Luna’s eyes and he knew full well the horse was ready for more. Princess Luna was ready to drink from her sister’s cunt.

Guiding her by the horn, Hank held Luna’s head down until her muzzle first started to connect with Celestia’s thighs. Both of the sisters shivered and blushed at the contact; clearly their first foray into such a lewd bit of attention between them. Though she was nervous and a bit frightened Luna was still very clearly curious; so curious that she pressed her muzzle forward against her sister’s pussy and even dared to lick forward. Her wide, soft tongue struck against the inside of Celestia’s folds and gave her yet another taste of cum; a taste of it well-coated in the nectar of her own sister. The first lick was intensely sweet for both of them, and the two princesses whimpered and whined as more licks came to follow. Hank had barely had to do anything to coax Luna into cleaning the cum out of her sister’s pussy, and after that plateau of seduction it would be easy to make her do practically anything else.

It was with a wide, hungry smile that Hank pushed himself to his feet and started to round the edge of the bed. He stepped to the floor and moved to stand just behind Luna’s flank; the princess of the moon resting with her front legs on the bed and her hind quarters still standing straight. She was dedicated to her task in the moment, her muzzle pressing in and nuzzling against Celestia’s pussy, tongue curling forward and drawing in long, appreciative laps of the cream that was deposited into her. She was so focused and so attentive that she didn’t realize Hank was behind her until the human lowered himself down to his knees right behind her, and opted to return the favor.

“Mmphh! Oh...shmmm…” Luna made the most delightful noises while her mouth was otherwise occupied, a groan and something like a lewd giggle escaping her while she kept slurping at her sister’s fuckhole. She had already swallowed more than a mouthful of Hank’s cum as it was squeezed from Celestia’s slit and was working on even more, though the attentions she was suddenly receiving at the end of the bed were distracting. Hank knelt there; his hands positioned to keep her horsepussy spread apart, and without any word or waiting for invitation leaned in to started to lick.

She tasted different from her sister; smoky and mysterious while Celestia was sweet and intense. It was just as delicious a flavor and Hank savored it nonetheless, taking special note of just how wet the princess of the moon was. Her pussy was glistening with nectar; soaked and sopping from what she had witnessed. She had been standing there watching her sister fuck a human for nearly a half hour by that point, and her pussy showed the clear effects of what watching something like that might do. Every time Hank’s tongue slithered forward he seemed to find a new patch of dampness, another moist reward to slurp up and savor before swallowing down with a satisfied hum. Princess Luna’s pussy was truly a wonderful thing to enjoy; just like her sister.

How lucky he was to have access to them both.

For another few minutes the three of them formed a perfect chain starting with Hank at the far end; crouching with his cock throbbing and hard while he slurped, licked, and kissed at Luna’s pussy. Her hooves shuffled back and forth and she let loose dozens of murmured noises, though not once was she able to pull herself away. She was as delighted on one end as she was on the other; as happy to keep her muzzle down and cleaning Celestia’s cunt as she was to let her own be teased and slurped. She was the perfect center of attention in the room that night; dark and mysterious with a flowing mane that was constantly shifting, and a sweet voice that could only be known in the form of staggered and aroused gasps. She was blushing while she worked, and that blush could only be seen by the one at the very opposite end of the chain from Hank. Princess Celestia; a regal and pleased smile spread across her muzzle, clearly enjoyed everything her beloved sister was doing. She made noises of pure bliss while she felt that tongue tease over her, and when she had the strength to do so she made sure to tighten her pussy, working to squeeze even more treats out for Luna. Every time she felt cum shiver from her hole and slurped up by Luna’s wide tongue Celestia felt another shock wave of pleasure, though she was already wondering one important question. Her voice filled the room between the three of them, speaking up in an innocent tone that carried intense ramifications. Her words made Hank hungry with desire just as it made Luna nervous and giddy, but they were certainly the words that all three of them had on their mind.

“Hank, would you like to fuck my sister now?” Celestia asked smoothly, calmly, and with the mildest ruffle of her wings. She chuckled a bit, and with a flare of her magical horn she pushed at the back of Luna’s head, forcing her sister’s muzzle right against her pussy once more. “I’m sure she wouldn’t mind. Fuck her right here and now, Hank. Make her scream into my cunt!”

“...you horse sluts are crazy.” Hank chuckled as he stood up; a line of Luna’s nectar marked across his face. His naked body stepped up and he clutched at the base of Luna’s tail with a single hand, the other moving to hold his shaft at the very base. He was easing himself forward, teasing the wet, dark folds of Princess Luna with the tip of his cock, and his voice slipped into the room with the same presence and authority as before. “But I won’t turn down fucking a hot bitch like you, Luna. Legs spread further, slut. I want to go deep.”

There was a time when Luna would have resisted being called a slut, but those days were already gone. Just like Princess Celestia she was ready to embrace the title, to acknowledge it as her true identity and wear it as a badge of honor. Her legs spread; hooves skidding across the carpet, and she even lifted her flank to allow the penetration to begin. She was warm, hot, wet for that human’s cock, and she would’ve begged for it had her mouth not been busy gulping down his cum from her sister’s wet snatch.

“Good slut.” Hank grinned, and tightened his hold on Luna’s tail for a flashing moment of dominance. “Now...you get your reward.”

Cock was the only real reward for sluts like Celestia and Luna, and the princess of the moon howled like a whore when she received it. Hank didn’t hesitate to shove his member deep inside of Princess Luna; the bitch was wet enough to take all of his cock from the very first thrust and that was exactly what he gifted her with. His hips flew forward and his member probed deep and hard from the very beginning, stretching the walls of her pussy and shoving his tip down into her depths. Luna’s eyes went wide from the impact and she was clearly taken off guard by it; not just the shape and the sheer size but by just how wonderful it felt. Her tight, warm walls instantly locked around Hank’s cock as she squeezed him, milked him, her body throwing itself into instinct and primal desires that flew through her body without her knowledge. From the second Hank shoved himself inside Luna’s own natural desires took over and asserted themselves even more dynamically, driving her to rock her hips, to squeeze his cock with her pussy, and to moan in the lewdest of fashions into her own sister’s cunt.

Hank, for his part, merely smirked with a dominant look on his face as he hilted himself inside of Luna. With one hand tight against her tail the other moved out to grip at the back of her mane, twisting his fingers within those shifting dark locks and pressing her head forward even further. Her muzzle was smooshed up against Celestia’s pussy and she continued to slurp in wide, wet flails of her tongue, a whimper of excitement rushing through her as she was. And there Luna stood; hindquarters on the floor and front hooves on the bed, trapped between Celestia and Hank and ready to be used by both. Hank held nothing back after that first penetration, and once he got used to the wonderful tightness of Luna’s cunt he made sure to drive in and out of her with a reckless and wild abandon. The sound of flesh slapping to the matte of pony fur filled the air around them, and every time Hank shoved his cock into Luna the princess grew a little tighter, a little more wet. She was smaller than her sister so naturally just a little bit tighter, though she didn’t quite have the control over her pussy that Celestia did. Not a problem; after all, she’d have plenty of practice soon.

“Fuck yes!” Hank hissed through his teeth, flailing his hips forward again and again and driving his rock hard human member into the pony’s tight wet cunt. “You two sisters are the fucking best! I’ve never had a pair of sluts like you before!”

Princess Luna, still getting used to being referred to as such, could only whimper her submissive consent. She had strolled to Celestia’s room that evening in the hopes of confronting her sister and even talking some sense into her, and now she found herself just as ensnared as Celestia was. When there was no more cum from Celestia’s cunt to gobble up the princess of the moon braced herself on her hooves, lifting her muzzle out from Celestia’s hole to stare fully at her sister. Celestia still laid there glorious and triumphant; resting on her side with her flank exposed, a satisfied look crossing her face. She had begged Hank to breed her and she seemed quite content that moment had come to pass...and now, it was Luna’s turn. Celestia merely licked her lips as she shifted from side to side, watching with profound desire at her sister’s first proper fuck. When she spoke it was with the most loving of voices; a tender bit of affection for the sister she loved so much.

“Luna, I can’t wait until we’re both pregnant with Hank’s children.” She cooed, finally moving around on the bed to face her sister. She switched positions and brought herself down to fold her legs underneath her; sitting contently in the center of her regal bed and staring straight ahead. For a lingering moment she watched Hank thrusting into Luna from behind; rutting her hard and deep and fucking her down to her core, but then her eyes found Luna’s own and she purred with utter joy. “It’ll be so wonderful, Luna...the royal sisters with their royal foals...won’t it be beautiful?”

And Luna, already fuck-addled and unable to fully comprehend the world around her, merely whimpered. Maybe Celestia was right? She was clearly right about the kind of joy that Hank’s cock could bring, so she must certainly be correct about how great it would be to be pregnant. Princess Luna had never much been one to go against her sister’s wishes save for one notorious moment in her life, and now she found herself relying on her old instincts to trust Celestia’s desires. And with a tiny quiver from the back of her throat, Luna looked over her shoulder and let her voice squeak out.

“H...Hank…” She begged, and swallowed with a shockwave of pleasure before rethinking her statement. “M...Master. Master...please breed me, too? Breed me along with my sister, please?”

Hank had been fucking away at Luna the entire time, thrusting into her hard and heavy with his cock fully stretching her walls. It would’ve been easy to cum inside of her right then and there, but why would Luna be deserving of such treatment? He had made Celestia work for it. He had made her earn it. And simply...giving the chance to be bred to Luna seemed like it would cheapen all of Celestia’s long, erotic trials. Besides, it wouldn’t do to get Luna pregnant on the first date. She could stand to wait a while just like her sister did.

“Sluts only get bred when I say they do.” Hank remarked simply, and let his hand cross over Luna’s flank with a sudden slap as a form of correcting her. She gasped and tensed up from the strike, her knees locking and her hooves skidding from the contact. “You join us here every night, you let me use those fuckholes of yours...then maybe we’ll talk about it in a few weeks.”

“Y...Yes, Master…” Luna’s voice didn’t even sound disappointed; merely obedient. If she needed to stay at Celestia and Hank’s bedroom on a nightly occasion, she would do it. If she had to be submissive and slutty and let Hank have free use of all of her holes, she would do it. If she had to become the subservient whore to this visiting human, just as her sister had become...may the heavens help her, but she would do it. Luna trembled as a shock wave of orgasm started to roll through her; the first of what would be many, many climaxes through the evening. When she shook with tremendous force her voice cried out once more, muscles tightening as her head snapped back, that long and dark and mysterious mane dancing behind her as it did so. “Ahhh..! Master, Master, it feels so good!”

Another horse princess cumming on the end of his cock. Hank’s life was a good one.

\--

For the next hour, Hank focused himself on making the princess sisters his personal fucksluts and submissive whores. Princess Celestia was already there and Luna was well on her way, and together the three of them ensured that the princess of the moon would soon be in much the same state as her sister. Hank had fucked Luna to her own climax from behind as she stood there at the edge of the bed, yet he withheld his own until he crawled back on the mattress once more and ordered the darker of the two sisters to mount him. Just as she had seen Celestia do a little earlier Luna was forced to crawl forward on the bed, to straddle the human’s waist and to hold his cock with the magic of her horn. As Hank had told her; she had already seen Celestia do it, so it should’ve been an easy thing to manage.

As she eased down onto Hank’s cock Luna was thrown into another tempest of passion, and she rode the young man with all the enthusiasm her older sister had. Her tight, wet hole was wrapped perfectly around Hank’s cock as she milked his member up and down, and she soon found herself drawing near to Celestia as the other princess stepped forward. She mounted Hank as well in that moment; straddling his face and easing her pussy down onto his lips, and from that point the human pleasured them both with every ounce of his strength. It was in that lewd and wicked state, with one princess fucked and the other licked, that Celestia tugged Luna’s head closer with her magic and whispered to her in the naughtiest of sisterly voices.

“I’m so glad you’re a slut, too, Luna…” She ushered forward, and pressed her muzzle to Luna’s in a sudden, depraved kiss. The two sisters rode on Hank’s cock and face with equal measures of excitement and joy, and now their tongues tangled and intertwined and shared the flavor of the cum Luna had sucked from her sister’s pussy. It was a moment of abject depravity and wickedness between the two sisters, but also one of immense joy and pleasure. Never had they known a happiness so pure and unbridled, never had they known the sort of excitement that overtook them now. Both Luna and Celestia hit their climaxes in steady waves as they shared Hank’s body; Celestia’s pussy quivering as she offered squirts of excitement to Hank’s mouth while Luna tightened and tensed up again and again on his thick, throbbing member. The two princesses continued to desperately and delightfully kiss while they rode their shared lover, happier than they had ever been not only within the bedroom, but within their bond as family. It was the closest they had ever been; intimate, deep, and passionate.

When Hank came yet again that evening he kept his word to make Luna earn it, and though she was already doing wonderfully that evening it would take many, many nights in bed before it was properly deserved. For the first time since her joining their activities he pulled his cock out of her pussy at the very last second, shoving his hips forward so that his cock twitched and spasmed as it rested right on top of her. Torrents of cum came squirting out, landing over Luna’s lap and oozing down the slope of her pussy, smearing not only over her own smooth fur but the heavy shaft of his cock. And though Luna was disappointed that she hadn’t earned a proper creampie, she was soon comforted by Princess Celestia shoving her back to her flank and dropping her head between her sister’s legs, returning the favor that she had already been treated to. While Luna wasn’t given a proper creampie, having her older sister lick her pussy through a web of sticky white cum was certainly a good consolation prize.

It was only one of many times Hank bedded the two throughout the evening, and he continued to use them both to their full potential and hunger. After Celestia had properly cleaned her little sister up it was time to fuck her once more, with Hank’s cock driving deep into Celestia’s cunt while Luna bent over just beside her. With the two princesses on their hooves and knees side by side Hank could fuck Celestia while he fingered Luna; probing her pussy deep and hungry with sticky, sticky fingers. After a few thrusts for Celestia he switched over and offered some to Luna, alternating between his prized sluts and enjoying every thrust he gave them. Pleasure overwhelmed him and he groaned in wicked delight, never resisting the urge to let them know how happy he was to have them at his behest.

“My little sluts...my precious little whores…” Words of affection from a master that would never let them down when they were hungry for cock. While Hank fucked Celestia Luna could be heard begging for her turn, and when Luna’s pussy was stretched around his member the roles were instantly reserved. The two slut horses were needy and craven tramps that couldn’t go through the night without getting fucked, and Hank to his credit made sure to give them everything they desired. Thrusts for Celestia, fingers for Luna, and then vice versa. He kept going and going to service both women, fucking them through their orgasms and their climaxes, fucking them through his own impending release. And when the time for his cum finally came he couldn’t quite decide just which horse deserved it more, and he simply let his cock sandwich between the round slope of their flanks, cumming in between them and making a dense, sticky mess.

The two princesses howled in glee as they shared the cum between their bodies, feeling it flood across them and make them gooey and wet. It was a moment of intense passion that left the two crumpled in a happy heap on the bed, licking each other to swipe the cum away from their bodies as they cuddled and held each other near. It was romantic in its own way; sweet and gentle and loving, the soft affections of two cum hungry, human cock-loving sisters.

And then, hours after they began, Hank was finally allowed to rest...somewhat. The human was sitting upright in the bed with his back pressed against the headboard; stretched out and happy with his two sluts right against him. Celestia was leaning fully at her lover’s body, cradled in close and kissing at his throat, while Luna was being far more intimate. While Celestia and Hank cuddled Luna’s mouth was wrapped around the human’s member, slurping up the taste of her pussy and Celestia’s, mixed around the flavor of a human cock.

“Mmph...slrp...mmm...sho good…” Luna could be heard to whisper, and Hank rewarded her by gently combing his fingers down the back of her mane. While she tended to his cock and didn’t hesitate to lick his balls or tickle them with a hint of magic, Celestia instead tended to the human’s face. After a few neck kisses she leaned up to press a warmer one on his lips, their tongues teasing back and forth between Celestia offered a content and joyful sigh.

“Do we please you, my king?” She asked fondly, nuzzling him near and drawing in a deep breath. The smell of lewd sex was filling the room; the scent of two slut sisters fucked and claimed by a single cock. A smell that the bedchambers would carry nightly from now on. “Do the princesses of the sun and moon satisfy you?”

“I have no complaints.” Hank remarked, trying his best to sound calm and collected. After all, the appropriate response to such a lucky situation would be to jump up and down and cheer from the rafters. However; he wisely opted for the more measured and confident response. “But...I think you should join your sister, Celestia. Some more cum would be the perfect before bedtime snack for you.”

“Mmm. I think you’re right, my king.” Celestia merely smiled as she kissed Hank’s cheek, lowering herself down to join her sister. Her own warm, wet tongue smoothed back and forth over Hank’s balls while Luna worked the shaft, and soon his cock was covered in the thick, wet spit of the royal sisters. Their muzzles nestled in close, their tongues danced back and forth over their king’s thick cock, and their smiles were a constant reminder of how happy they were.

Hank merely leaned back, threading a hand into the mane of each sister, and smiled.

They were his sluts, his pets, and his princesses. And in time, the mothers of his children.

And he would gladly be their king, their master, and the man that fulfilled their deepest and wettest desires.

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Luna, Celestia, and Hank's honeymoon. As you can imagine, they have a quiet evening together without much sexual contact.
> 
> Just kidding! They fuck like crazy.

A Royal Summons  
Chapter 4  
-By Drace Domino

The marriage of Princess Luna and Princess Celestia came as a bit of a shock to the people of Equestria, for so many reasons. They were marrying the same man; and not even someone of their own race! Both of the pony princesses had been sworn to marry the newcomer Hank, the unique young man that had seemingly fallen from the sky and won over the dual hearts of the two women. On top of that the two were both noticeably pregnant by the time the day of their wedding came, and Rarity had been forced to specially design their glorious wedding dresses to wrap around the noticeable but still smooth bumps hanging from their bellies. Thanks to the styles of the finest dressmaker in all of Equestria both women looked completely radiant as they stood before all of their subjects, swearing their vows of loyalty and love to the man that had become their master, their lover, and now...their husband.

No expense had been spared, since it wasn’t very often that the dual princesses of Equestria took a husband. Pinkie Pie had been given a lavish amount of bits in order to prepare the very best celebration, with Celestia demanding that they hold a proper party and not one of the stuffy galas that were so often tedious to sit through. It was a party with copious amounts of sweets and music and even a few casks of particularly tasty alcohol; the latter of which the princesses both declined thanks to the obvious state of their impending pregnancies. Throughout the entire party the princesses and their new husband worked through the crowds shaking hooves with all of their friends, receiving well wishes and congratulations for such a special day of celebration. Throughout the entire crowd only one person was a voice of concern, and it stemmed from a Twilight Sparkle that had enjoyed just a little bit too much to drink.

“Princess Celestia, are you...sure about this?” The slightly tipsy Twilight had asked of her mentor after pulling her to the side. She cast a curious glare to the distance where Hank and Luna were both chatting with the other guardians of the Elements of Harmony. “I don’t...I don’t know if I trust him yet, Princess…”

“Oh, Twilight.” Celestia beamed, and allowed one of her hooves to raise up and ruffle Twilight’s meticulously styled hair. “You just need to be happy that Luna and I are happy. Maybe one day we’ll show you how much we love the way things all turned out...but tonight I’m afraid we’ll be a bit too busy.” With that said the princess leaned in to kiss her student’s cheek, giggling a little as she pulled away to rejoin Luna and her new husband Hank. Though the princess hadn’t had a single drop of wine to drink, she was as giddily happy and content as anyone at the party could be. Soon she stood there flanking her husband with her sister; a pony on each arm and a foal in each belly. They were a family that was steadily growing, and with the celebrations of that night their union had been complete. The princesses could be considered queens now, with Hank as the king that had chosen to stand alongside them.

Though not everyone in Equestria might have understood the bond between the three of them, it didn’t particularly matter. All that mattered was that the princesses were happy, just as Celestia said. Even Twilight Sparkle, with her suspicions still ringing in the back of her mind, had to concede that fact as she saw the princesses and Hank leave the party to begin heading up the stairs to the bedchambers. They did indeed look happy...happy to be sharing this visitor from a different dimension.

“Twilight!” Pinkie Pie’s voice giggled from the other end of the party, drawing her attention through her distraction. “Come and do shots off of Applejack’s belly!” Twilight Sparkle had to pause for a moment, a blush highlighting her cheeks. After a tiny laugh she merely turned around in place, trotting over to join the party and put her concerns behind her.

The princesses were happy. Her mentor, her dear Princess Celestia, had moved to a whole new point in her life. A married life, and a fulfilling one. How could she ever have been concerned? After all, it seemed like the three of them sure had been in a hurry to get upstairs.

\--

It was within the confines of Princess Celestia’s bedroom that the three had finally begun to unwind. The door was closed and sealed with Celestia’s magic to ensure that they weren’t interrupted, and Princess Luna had used her own alicorn magic to tint the windows to a point of shadow. Their wedding night wasn’t for the eyes of anyone else but the three of them, and they planned to take full advantage of the close delight that they were about to share. Already the two princesses had perched their front hooves on the edge of the bed with their flanks lifted up, and already Hank’s hands were exploring the soft, smooth, flawless shapes of their ass.

“You two...are my perfect little wives.” He cooed with a smooth tone to his voice, just as his hands caressed over their cutie marks. Each spot was something of a sensitive point for the two princesses, and each of them gasped as they felt their husband possessively let his touch trail over them. “I’m going to fuck you every single night. Make you my pets...my sluts...the mother of my children.”

“Y...Yes...King…” Princess Luna gasped with a heavy blush across her cheeks, looking back to study the expression over the man she had just married. She swallowed nervously, shifting in place with her hooves making a light clattering noise against the floor. “We’ll do anything for you...every hole is yours...all we want is to make you happy…”

“We want cock, too.” Celestia cooed, looking back to smile at Hank. She was always the more confident of the two, the more bold and willing to state just what it was she desired. While Luna had fallen into a point of almost complete sexual service, Celestia was still the princess of Equestria. She made sure that Luna knew she was on the bottom of their chain of command, with her older sister still as the one that would stand up and take the reigns when needed. “Don’t let Luna think we’ll be satisfied with just you being happy, King. At least...not if we don’t get your cock somewhere along the line.” Hank himself grinned at that, and squeezed his hands against the soft yet firm flanks that were within his grip. Each of the princesses were still wearing their wedding dresses; perfect and flawless celebrations of lace and silk that went up their legs to crest around their thighs, and even sported panties that had noticeable slits over their pussies and their asses. Rarity had specially designed them that way, though she had blushed and stammered endlessly when the design request was made.

“You’ll get plenty of my cock, don’t worry.” Hank beamed, before his hands drifted towards those open slits. He could already feel the heat of two horse pussies waiting for his contact, two cunts that were wet and eager to feel his fingers, his tongue, his cock...whatever it was he desired to give them. Slowly he allowed two fingers from each hand guide forward, and soon the two princesses were gasping and rocking their hips while their new husband began to finger them from behind. “But first, I want to see which one of my new wives moans the loudest. I hope you didn’t cast any spells that won’t let any noise leave the room, Celestia.”

“Of...of course not, King…” Celestia cooed, licking her lips as she began rocking her hips. Her hooves scuttled across the mattress and worked to muss the sheets, just as her pussy tightened against the fingers easing into her. “I know how much you love it when the guards hear you fucking us. How everyone in the castle gets to hear…”

“Good.” Hank grinned, and licked his lips with a growing hunger. “Pinkie Pie’s music downstairs is pretty loud, but...I bet the two princesses of Equestria can be even louder. Even you, Luna.” Luna, with a deeper blush than ever on her cheeks, had to agree with a simple nod. Though she was so often timid and shy ever since her days as Nightmare Moon, when it came to Hank’s cock and her desire to be fucked...well...she could be as loud as any party.

“Please...Please, King...keep touching us…” Luna cooed, leaning back against Hank’s fingers and tightening her folds even more. “D..Deeper...deep...put your whole hand inside, King…”

“Heh. Greedy, greedy Luna.” Celestia merely smiled, and leaned in close enough to bump her forehead to Luna’s. She soon found herself drifting even closer, with her muzzle moving near enough to begin rubbing across her sister’s. “...I didn’t get a kiss during the wedding, sister. Let me have one now, and our new king will give us whatever we deserve.”

Hank was left smiling, his fingers well-gripped and slickened by two perfect horse pussies, and the sight before him the abjectly beautiful image of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna desperately kissing. Their muzzles were secured against one another and the two sisters were letting their tongues weave back and forth, sharing an affection that would’ve raised too many eyebrows during the wedding itself. It was one thing to tell the people of Equestria that the sisters were marrying the same man...it was another entirely for them to all assume that the princesses were an active, incestuous pairing while the three of them made love. Oddly enough, none of the other ponies had even questioned it.

The other ponies in Equestria were...naive, to put it simply.

“That’s it. Get a good taste of each other, sluts. Mmm...warm pussies. I wonder if you were both wet during the ceremony…” Hank’s voice carried through, and the laugh that he offered was because he already knew the answer to the question. Of course they were wet during the ceremony! After all, he had fingered them only a minute or two before they had begun their bridal march. When the three of them got married the two princesses were standing there with damp thighs, their nectar glazing the color of their stockings and sending a unique scent through the room. When the two brides walked up the aisle the ponies with the most sensitive of noses would’ve been able to tell; the two sisters weren’t just wet...they were downright soaking. It was all the more thrill for Hank, who had enjoyed the scent of the two women’s cunts on his hands the entire time they were married. It was the perfect, lusty aroma to enjoy while gazing into their eyes and promising faithfully his eternal, undying love.

Love that was indeed genuine, no matter the unique dynamic of their relationship. Though the two princesses were loyal sex servants and pets to their master and king, the fondness went both ways. Hank’s old life was a mere afterthought these days, a life filled with disatisfaction and nothing of value. Now he wasn’t just a king, but the husband to be shared by the two most desirable women in his kingdom. And they utterly existed for his own lewd delight. How could he not love every aspect of his new life, including the two women that made it possible?

As Hank continued to tease the two princesses with his fingers, their kiss soon faltered as the two started to crave more. Both Luna and Celestia were standing with their rear hooves spread and their front hooves perched against the bed, offering themselves up in lewd fashion just as they did nearly every night. Sometimes their master would make them compete over who got to be fucked first, and sometimes he would spend quite some time simply leaning back and watching their beautiful cunts drip in excitement over what was to come. There in that evening on their wonderful wedding night neither woman had such patience, and they were willing to beg for what they needed so desperately.

“K...King…” Celestia whimpered, a blush rising to her cheeks and her expression softer than usual. She practically whimpered as she rocked her hips back into Hank’s fingers, and she made sure that he could feel her squeezing every inch of them as a reminder of just how tight and wet she could grip. “Please, King...we need more...we need your cock...please...your princesses only want your cock…”

“Hmm, I’m not prepared just yet.” Hank mused with a smile, and watched the look of excitement mixed with disappointment cross over their features. He knew he had them hooked; however, when he gave them a simple task to complete. “Let me hear you beg, sluts. Let me hear you beg as loud and as hungry as you can. And when I’m satisfied, I’ll let you both suck me off.” He didn’t promise to fuck either of the pregnant princesses...at least, not yet. It was a foregone conclusion that by the time the morning came he would’ve fucked both of them several times over, but for now they had to beg to enjoy the right to share their mouths across his cock. His beautiful princesses, the willing mouth whores for his wonderful rod, eager to beg and whimper for the hope of a single lick. They both very quickly fell into the role they had been told to, and it was Luna who first offered a loud whimper. Her voice broke out, her lips connected to Celestia’s with a few ribbons of wet spit, and she called out to her master in a tone loud enough that the guards outside could hear.

“Please, Master! Please let us suck your cock! Please let my sister and I taste you!” She whimpered, bucking back harder as Hank rewarded her with an extra finger stuffed into her slit. “Ahh…! Master, my sister and I only want to make you happy! We’ll suck you...we’ll let you fuck us...anything you desire, Master! We’re so happy to be carrying your foals!”

“Yes, Master, please!” Celestia chimed in, gazing back and looking at the man stuffing and twirling his fingers inside of her. “Please! We’re here for your pleasure, for your happiness! Our pussies and our mouths are just for you! They’re only to make you happy!”

The two princesses of Equestria went on like that, espousing their praise and their dedication to the man that had claimed and married them. Their words flowed from the back of their throats with honesty and sincerity, each one of them fully dedicated to showing Hank just how much they loved him. All the while the human continued to tease them with his fingers, to twist his digits around within their hot, wet horse cunts and to make each of them shiver and gasp from the excitement. The stockings that went up their thighs were well dampened now to an even greater degree, and the scent of the sisters’ joined arousal was immense. It was just the sort of atmosphere Hank desired to claim his brides, clinging with the stench of two horse whores that were desperate for his cock. They begged for his attention, pleaded for his cock as the only thing that could sate them, and when his fingers finally drove them to the breaking point they collapsed against each other and cried out in glorious unison.

The sound of the princesses of the sun and moon cumming in perfect harmony was a noise that echoed through the entire castle, even down into the hall where the dancing and celebration was still ongoing. They cried out in glorious bliss in such a manner that nobody could ever mistake what was going on, and even the most naive of ponies downstairs knew that the princesses were getting their pussies attended to. They might not know all the facts, they might not know the positions or that it was merely at the edge of Hank’s fingers, but everyone in the castle certainly knew that the two princesses were their new husband’s sluts that evening. A fact that wasn’t lost on any of the three of them.

“All right, wives, you did pretty well!” Hank beamed, and rewarded each of the two princesses by slapping his bare palms against their raw, sensitive cunts. Each one of them shivered and trembled from the attention, and they struggled to scoop their knees up onto the bed so they could remain up. Hank was already drifting around to the other edge of the bed, and as he moved to sit before the two of them he finally exposed his member to the pair. Hard and strong just as any hungry young man’s would be seeing the sight of the two princesses, bred and dressed up, ready to serve. Hank sat perfectly before them with his legs spread wide, his cock standing straight up mere inches before their faces. He simply leaned back, resting against a comfortable pillow as he waited for the next bit of attention. “And here’s your reward, sluts. Show your king how much you love him.”

Neither one of the two princesses hesitated for a second. Both of the royal sisters leaned in to begin instantly slobbering over Hank’s cock, licking wide with their thick, pink tongues and smearing his member with their spit. They knew full well that their master loved his blowjobs to be sloppy and messy and immensely wet, and they made sure to service him exactly how he liked. From time to time the tickle of magic would caress his balls while one or the other’s horns started to glow, and the entire time they let their eyes cast forward as they looked at the man that had become their husband and king. Nothing was quite like the sensation of having his cock sucked by two sisters so madly in love with him, and Hank was wise enough to simply rest back and enjoy it for a while. He allowed the two to not just attend to his cock but outright worship it; slurping up and down, sharing each other’s spit, and ensuring that no drop of precum was wasted even for a second. Sometimes they kissed with his cocktip in between their muzzles, and sometimes Celestia leaned in to lick a line of cock flavored spit off of her sister’s each. The entire time; however, it was clear that they were absolutely enamoured with the taste of their husband’s member.

Eventually even the two princesses doting on his cock wasn’t quite enough; or more accurately, it was simply too much. Hank knew full well that being sucked and teased by the two at the same time would soon lead to his first climax of the evening, and he wasn’t quite ready to give it up just yet. With a change of pace in order he moved to grab Luna’s mane, guiding her mouth squarely over the tip while he licked his own lips in hungry, desire-laced passion.

“Open wide, Luna.” He whispered, just as the inches of his cock began to disappear down her throat. “Master is going to go deep.”

He wasn’t lying. While Celestia gazed on with a bit of jealousy before resigning herself to the task of licking Hank’s balls, Luna’s mouth was pierced down with Hank’s cock moving all the way into her throat. Her eyes widened from shock at how deep he was going before they simply rolled back in her head, and she gave a long, lewd moan while the taste of his cock filled her senses entirely. She was drooling in a wet mess around his shaft as he pulled her head up and down, facefucking the princess of the moon while her sister slurped across his balls. The whimpers that came from the pair; the wet noises of submission and pleasure were enough to make him throb all the harder, and Hank sighed in deep contentment at the treasures he was being offered. Celestia’s tongue pattered back and forth underneath his sack while Luna’s lips were drawn tight across his shaft, a gagging noise coming from the princess every time he pushed her down to the depths. It was just a little too deep for the pony’s comfort, yet...she handled it. She handled it for her king, her husband, and her master.

Celestia was a good slut, too, so very diligent about drinking her sister’s spit as it ran down Hank’s shaft and pooled around his sack. She pursed her lips and gulped it all down hungrily, even licking her lips and winking to Hank as if to try to impress him. Every taste she received of his balls made her hungrier and hungrier for the main event, and fortunately for her it was soon to come. After a few steady moments of facefucking Luna Hank decided to switch princesses, and his hand dropped down into Celestia’s hair as he quickly moved one to replace the other. It was done efficiently and smoothly without losing a single stroke; as soon as Luna’s mouth popped off of his cock Celestia’s was the one to reclaim it, her muzzle shoved into his lap while his flavor filled her senses. Even Luna realized her new role swiftly, and she was now attending to the balls that Celestia had already been well worshipping. The two sisters were the perfect throatfuck pets for a kind master, and he wasn’t about to squander such a precious time between them.

For some time Hank switched off of the two princesses, keeping himself going by switching them up and always keeping a fresh mouth on his cock. When Celestia or Luna started to struggle with his size or how deep he was going he simply moved to the other, and soon his cock was layered in a thick sheen of spit that little more than a dense coating of both of their spit mixed together. The two horse princesses savored it, even relished it as they were throated and facefucked again and again, and though neither one of them had much in the way of a chance to speak, when they did they made sure their words were nothing but praise for their master. They boasted how lucky they were to throat their king, how fortunate they were to share his cock, and how much they were looking forward to the moment he would reward them with his cum.

That moment came nearly a half hour after the two had begun worshipping their master’s cock. Each of the two princesses were almost achingly wet at that point, and when Hank’s cum arrived it was enough for each of the two horses to shudder in climax merely from the arousal in the moment. The wives were so excited and wet that the mere taste and flicker of Hank’s cum was enough to send them twitching, and they were left howling in delight while his member spasmed. Hank groaned; his cock throbbing as rope after rope of sticky white cum emerged from the tip and plastered the two equine faces. Cords of cum slapped across their muzzles and edged over their cheeks, even slapping against their horns and through the lovely colors of their manes. On Luna it was a beautiful contrast to her dark complexion, and on Celestia the cum looked so natural it was as if it was always there.

At least...while it lasted. After all, their king couldn’t expect any amount of cum to be on either of the two sluts for long. Soon they were kissing and licking at each other, slurping up the flavor from one another’s faces, and Celestia even throated Luna’s horn to clear the cum off of it. They were deliriously happy, still shivering in excitement in their wedding dresses, and coated in spit and cum from the messy deepthroats they had been offering their king.

And yet...they weren’t done yet. It was time for the two pregnant princesses to be properly fucked at the edge of their king’s cock. And he wasn’t planning on making it a short night.

What followed for Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and their husband Hank was a night like no other. Through the months since Hank’s arrival they had all enjoyed long nights of lovemaking, but nothing quite like what moved to overtake them now. With the long night ahead of them and a party going on downstairs, they had every motivation to let loose and fully enjoy the treasures of wedded bliss. Now that Celestia and Luna were the betrothed to Hank they could truly let themselves go; although it was never much of an issue before. If nothing else, they were simply trying to make it a night to remember.

Even for Hank, the lines of madness started to blur as the hours continued. There was just...so much lust in the air, such a dense stench of cum and squirt and sweat that even the very air tasted like the nectar of his brides. Celestia’s pregnant cunt was a perfect fit for his cock like it always was, and while Luna was just a little bit tighter he made sure that he fucked them both as much as he could manage. The two howled while they were claimed, thrashing and scuffing their hooves across the blanket, and as the evening went on those glorious wedding dresses were ripped and snagged and tossed to the side. Before the end of the second hour of berserk passion the only things still worn between the three of them were the stockings strapped onto the princesses; white on Celestia and black on Luna, both stained not only with their own squirt, but with the sight of cum that had leaked out of their well-fucked pussies.

Oh well. Rarity could always be summoned to mend the clothes in the morning, and if the fashionista was lucky she might even arrive while Hank was still fucking his brides. Wouldn’t that be a sight to take back to Ponyville?

Hank had plunged his cock deep into both of the pregnant princesses well into the evening, and they made no small amount of noise while they did so. Both Celestia and Luna ensured that everyone in the castle could hear them not only getting fucked, but begging beyond all measure for the things Hank desired of them. Luna had howled like a depraved whore for Hank to cum inside of her, and Celestia could be heard loudly encouraging Hank to fuck her sister to the very core. No more than a half hour later the party was once again interrupted by the sound of Celestia crying out in orgasmic glee, and even loudly proclaiming how fun it was to have her very own sister drink the cum from her royal pussy like a fine goblet of wine. The two pregnant mares were well enjoyed and even better exposed that evening, and though the events of that night were purely for the three involved they were nowhere near a secret. As the party winded down their noises could be heard more readily and abundant, until even Twilight Sparkle down below had been forced to concede a very important point.

She might’ve been suspicious, but...damned if Princess Celestia didn’t sound like she was having the best night of her life. Were things always like that with this human’s cock?

The party eventually emptied, though the sound of the princesses being Hank’s whores continued well into the night and even the early morning. There was just something about horse pussy that ensured Hank could keep going again and again, some part of the natural magic of Equestria that made a virile young human man like him able to fuck for hours in depraved marathon sessions. It was a great advantage for his wedding night, and his cock was wrapped in boundless pleasure through hours upon hours on end. Celestia’s ass, Luna’s pussy, another session of the two worshipping his cock with their mouths...sometimes he would cum on their faces, sometimes he would cum in their pussies, and sometimes he would even line them up together and cum on their pregnant bellies. It didn’t matter! Just so long as the dense, creamy batter of their husband was somewhere on or inside of them the two princesses were as happy as could be. Happy, and hungry for more.

Muscles didn’t tire, and adrenaline didn’t fade as the marathon lovemaking continued. How many times had he fucked Celestia? Hank had lost count. How many times had he made Luna choke on his cock as it plunged into the depths of her throat? Who could possibly tell? It didn’t matter. The two pony sluts had been fully wrapped up in the maddening lust that had surrounded them, and they had thoroughly celebrated the joyful incident of their union. The married mares to a human man, the princesses to a new king of Equestria. By the very end of it the two of them were dripping and coated with cum; some of marked across their horns, or their manes, or dripping slowly from their tightly packed pussies. They were a wet mess and the scent of sex had by now permeated most of the castle, thick and lewd and a clear proof of what had been done. While Celestia and Luna rested atop him, Hank merely leaned back with a warm and hungry smile across his face. His hands drifted down, petting the other two ponies across their manes, appreciating them for the lovers and the sluts that they were.

The mothers of his foals. The worshippers of his cock. The brides he had always wanted. These two ponies were special to him, the loves of his life. Perhaps one day he might even fuck some of the others; that cocky Rarity, that timid Fluttershy, or maybe even Celestia’s own prized pupil Twilight Sparkle. Perhaps one day he’d fuck them and enjoy them, but his heart would always be there with Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. The sisters that had offered him up a kingdom just as easily as they had offered up their wet, cum-filled horse pussies. And he would love them with the same devotion that they enjoyed him.

Hank’s eyes finally closed, and he gave a long, satisfied sigh of contentment while the two women on either side of him closed in. It was morning by now, but it was still well time for sleep. And when the three of them woke up, they could repeat it all again. Two pregnant princesses and their king, fucking desperately and hungrily all through the day.

After all, it was their honeymoon.

The End.


End file.
